1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of accepting payment at a pay telephone. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of limiting overpayment at a coin-operated telephone. Most specifically, the invention relates to a method of limiting overpayment by inhibiting a coin accepting mechanism within the telephone once a minimum deposit has been met.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin-operated telephones have been in use for decades. Although many improvements have been made to these pay phones over the years, most pay telephones in the United States do not give change after call connection, regardless of the amount deposited. Most public telephones in use today hold the coin deposit in an escrow, until the call connection is made. Before the connection is made, the customer can stop the call and get a return of all coins in escrow. Once the connection is made however, the customer cannot receive any return. Often, the customer inadvertently deposits more money into the phone than is necessary for the call. Thus, the customer loses that additional amount.
By contrast, many European and African phones operate under a best change theory. These systems collect and hold deposited coins until a charge has been made. A coin is released for payment during the call only after a sufficient charge is incurred. Upon hang up or discontinuance of the call, the remaining charge due is calculated, and the lowest denomination coin to satisfy that charge is collected by the phone. The remaining coins are returned to the customer.
With the myriad of choices available in the telephone market, even among public telephones, it is necessary for the telephone owner to be competitive to lure calling customers. One way of being competitive is to ensure a customer is not overpaying for service. For this reason, among others, it is desirable to have a method for limiting overpayment at public coin-operated telephones.
Additionally, foreign telephone companies which are used to the best change telephones, are reluctant to purchase or use public telephones without overpayment protection. Therefore, it is desirable to include a method for limiting overpayment in public coin-operated telephones.